The Birthday Boy!
by Park Ryder
Summary: This takes during the episode of The Birthday Boy and it's in Peepers POV.


**Hey guys! I just want to say thank you for liking my "Nobody Picks On Peepers!" story I'm really happy about it :). This story is based on the episode "The Birthday Boy" where its base on Peepers P.O.V.**

 **However I'm not going to get into detail of the whole thing because it's too much work and I'm a little lazy. So relax and enjoy the story!**

 **Peepers P.O.V**

Man today is the big day! Today is Lord Hater birthday and I and the fellas have gotten him his very own Doom Arena! Lord Hater is going to love it! However I noticed he looks annoyed and bored. Maybe the Doom Arena will cheer him up!

He sat down on the throne and I blew a party blower!

Peepers - Happy birthday, Loooord Haterrrr! ( _Elbows him_ ) So, me and the guys all chipped in and got ya a little something, can ya guess what it is?

Lord Hater - ( _lowly_ ) "Is it a Doom Arena?"

Peepers: "It's a Doom Arena!"

Lord Hater - "Meh."

Oh I can't wait to see the look on his face! When he sees the big surprise!

Peepers: ( _Giggles_ ) "I thought you'd might say that. But don't you worry, because our next gift is sure to put a smile on your face! May I present to you…Your most despised enemies...Wanderrrrrr and Syllllllviaaaaaaa!"

Wander and Sylvia came out the box and I noticed Lord Hater face changed to excitement! However that Wandering weirdo called me and said:

Wander - "Mr. Peepers! Thank you for the invitation to the birthday party!"

Ohh I hate it when he calls me MR. Peepers when it's COMMANDER Peepers! Well at least my invitation trick worked. I noticed the change of Lord Hater face when he saw Wander and Sylvia and he looked so happy. I knew this will make him smile on his birthday. The only thing that he wants is to see is to see Wander be afraid, that shouldn't be too hard. However we looked down and saw Wander...laughing and waving at us?

Lord Hater: "Ugh! Peepers! There is a distinct, lack of cowering in my Doom Arena! That is contrary, to the purpose...of...the Doom Arena!"

Peepers: "Don't worry, sir. ( _Pressing_ _buttons_ ) "One groveling do-gooder coming right up!"

I pressed one more set of buttons and Watchdog gladiators came out. I'm sure these guys will freak out Wander. However it didn't work because Sylvia just put sand in their eyes and it temporarily blinded them. Then Wander made a piñata and that made the gladiators go after it.

Lord Hater: "Peepers, Wander still appears to be enjoying himself. Now with the expense of my face!"

Peepers: "Don't worry sir; we have plenty of terrifying traps left. Hmm, let's see, Meat Tenderizer, Flamethrowers, Flying Tiger…"

All of them are so interesting and deadly I can't pick which one to choose. However Lord Hater butt bumped me and he picks a button. Normally I would be angry but I'll let this one slide because today is his birthday. Then a comes a giant laser in the shape of a wine bottle with lightning bolts attached to it. I remember it's the laser I ordered to make Lord Hater's birthday super duper special! This should scare Wander's hat off!

But Wander thought it was spin the bottle. I don't know if he's either blind or he's really that stupid. Sylvia spins the laser and it pointed to the Watchdog selling hot dogs. Oh thanks goodness it didn't hit us but then Sylvia hit it again and it pointed to Hater and it blasted him! Now part of the box seat has been burst away, the throne is cut in half, and the balloons lie lazily on the floor. Lord Hater sits on the throne, burnt and charred. He's looked really angry and his jaw came off. I better make this even more special before Hater either shock me or fire me!

Peepers: *fixes his jaw* "Sir, I know this party isn't going as uh, perfectly as you like... so may I recommend the big red button in the upper right corner?"

Lord Hater saw the button and quickly pressed it. Then a huge monster came out and it looks vicious and deadly. Now THIS should definitely scare Wander to make Lord Hater birthday the best one ever! The monster even knocked away Sylvia! Now without that Zbornak Wander will get scared for sure and it will make Lord Hater so happy!

Then the monster was running toward Wander and he was looking down. I can't believe it! This monster is going to scare Wander! But the jumbo screen showed Wander giving the monster treats and now it's acting like a dog?! What the heck is wrong with this weirdo?! I noticed Hater is getting really REALLY angry. I have to do something to cheer him up fast!

Peepers - "Oh, sir, come on! Don't let Wander ruin this party for you. What if we have him quietly vaporized out back, then do cake? Will that make ya happy?"

Lord Hater - " **NOOOOOOOOO! I WANT IT TO BE PERFECT!"**

Lord Hater got down to the arena and talked to himself how all he wanted for his birthday is Wander to be scared. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder and I saw Sylvia which made me shriek in fear.

Sylvia - "Party's over."

She punch me in the eye very hard which caused me to spin a little and as I was about to pass out, I land on the panel and slide down, suddenly pressing every button that's there and I was unconscious.

 **Sylvia P.O.V.**

I noticed that all the buttons were turned on when Peepers fell on it. I noticed the doom arena's lights were turned and neon lights turn on. The monster terrifyingly runs away and hides in the stands. Obstacles come out of holes in the floor; I noticed how Wander admires them, but Lord Hater screams in horror and looked like he was about to pee himself.

Man this is gonna be so funny! Lord Hater's throne and called the popcorn guy to give me some snacks.

Sylvia: Heh heh, here we go.

Man Wander was so good! He isn't even scared and manages to make it through the dangerous traps. I would go and help him but I think he can handle it by himself. Also its fun watching Lord Hater getting beat up!

As I watching the arena I noticed the pipsqueak was still unconscious after I punched him. Hmmm...What should I do? When he wakes up he will ruined all the fun. I noticed there were an extra small chair, some rope, and a purple bandana which gave me an idea! I dragged Peepers body and put it on the chair. Then I tied him up with the rope and with the bandana, I didn't know where his mouth was so I just tied it at the bottom lid.

I make sure the bandana was good and tied so I won't have to hear his whiny mouth and the rope was tight so he couldn't escape. After that was done, I went back to enjoy the show.

 **Peepers P.O.V.**

Oh...my eye...I don't remember what happened. One minute I was pushing buttons and next I was knocked out. All of a sudden I hear Wander singing some stupid birthday song to Lord Hater. I was about to go and stop him, but I noticed I can't move, then I tried to called out to stop but I noticed I can't move my mouth. I looked down and I realized I was gagged and tied up! I tried to move but the rope was tied too tight.

Then I saw Wander came up to me and did a banjo solo and a stupid dance. I don't know what's worse, being tied up or listening to Wander's stupid singing and banjo playing. I saw Lord Hater look like he lost his mind! I tried to call out to the Watchdogs to untie me, but I can't because of the stupid Bandana and they were infected of Wander's weirdness because they were singing that catchy birthday song.

Then all of a sudden Lord Hater did a forced smiled. I guess he did it so Wander can finally leave him alone. Then Wander and Sylvia floated away and Lord Hater frowned again. I still tried to get out the ropes but I end off falling off and tried to crawl my way out of the ropes. But then one of the Watchdogs name Brian came and said:

Brian - "Commander Peepers? What are you doing tied up? You should be out partying!"

Then he untied me and got the bandana off me. I finally had a chance to breath. Then I noticed the mess around Lord Hater and he still looked traumatized and was frowning. I guess I better clean this mess up. I got a broom and cleaned while whistling the birthday song which was catchy.

I know the cleaning will be a lot but what worse is Hater will be talking about Wander ruining his birthday. He's gonna be talking about it for weeks and it will get really annoying! Lord Hater is the type of guy who can hold grudges for years and months. Oh boy I'm not looking for this week…

 **Hope you all like it!**


End file.
